PJO Couple drabbles
by Saxibelle17
Summary: Short stories of all my favorite PJO couples. Warning: Will contain yaoi. Second chapter: Percy forgets his sister
1. Nico what the Hades are you wearing?

**My second story. Please note that this contains yaoi and if you do not like it please turn back now and avoid flaming me. **

**Surprisingly when I went to check nobody had written Noctivian (Nico x Octivian) except for one or two. This is only a little bit of fluff really.**

**Me: Nico do the disclaimer!**

**Nico: Do you enjoy torturing me?**

**Me: Yes**

**Nico: Fine she doesn't own anything but Lucy who is mentioned in this chapter.**

**Me: Thank you Nico and what are you wearing?!**

**Nico grumbles: Stupid Venus camper.**

**Enjoy.**

Noctivian

Octavian scowled as he looked out of his room. The Greeks were arriving from the other camp and he was not comfortable with them being there. _Except for one_, his mind whispered. He told it to shut up.

He went back to slaughtering the pink pillow pet in front of him. Suddenly from the corner of his eye his eye he saw some movement. Ignoring it for a moment Octavian continued to slash the teddy. Then he heard hurried steps and a slammed door.

Octavian turned around to see Nico panting face towards the door. With shock he realised that Nico was wearing a pink tutu and a tiara. He started to burst out laughing. Nico turned suddenly and Octavian caught sight of the younger demi-god's bare chest.

Octavian caught himself staring and looked away before Nico noticed. _Why him? _The augur thought to himself. _Why do I like a Greek?_

Nico stood there considering his options. "Nico, why are you wearing a tutu?" Octavian asked after making sure he wouldn't start laughing again.

"A daughter of Venus did it. She asked me out but I said no." There was a faint blush on Nico's cheeks. "I told her I liked someone else." _Someone like you_, Nico thought.

Octavian, on the inside felt like a kicked puppy but remained behind a cool façade. "Oh really, Who?" Octavian asked hoping it wasn't Percy. He knew he'd never beat the son of Poseidon for Nico's affections.

At this Nico blushed a deep red and opened his mouth to confess but what came out was different. "Do you have any clothes here that might fit me?" Octavian looked at him and nodded. He walked over to the press where he kept spare clothes in case of an emergency. He tossed out a dark blue shirt and black jeans.

"Thanks." Nico responded and walked over to a spare room to get changed. Once decent he returned to the main room. Nico looked so good in his clothes that Octavian nearly drooled.

Nico glanced at the augur and decided to confess his feelings. "Octavian, you asked me who I like and I want you to know that it's you." Nico took a deep breath.

Octavian blinked at the son of Hades. He never expected this to happen and he broke into a grin. "I like you too Nico." His blush was evident on his cheeks.

And with that the two boys smiled and walked into New Rome together.


	2. Percy and Annabeth

**Thanks to everyone for reading and to indiebookworm, Phoenix's flames and Encantadora Rosa for reviewing. I know I kind of tortured Nico last chapter but this chapter I'm giving him a break.**

**Me: Percy do the disclaimer.**

**Percy: Saxibelle17 does not own me or anything PJO related. **

Percabeth

Percy was in his cabin trying to figure out how he had a new sister. She had appeared in camp last night after an attack by a chimera. She was currently in the infirmary.

Percy had gone to see her that morning so see how she was doing when she was claimed. She however didn't look like a thing like him. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes.

Shaking his head, he got up to go see Annabeth. Percy smiled, Annabeth would have a field day when she found out that there was another child of the big three.

He walked outside and walked across the field that was in centre of all the cabins. He knocked on cabin six's door. A blonde haired guy opened the door. 'Annabeth, Percy's here.'

Percy looked into the cabin to see Annabeth sitting on her bed working on Daelasus's laptop. Her blond hair was tied back into a messy bun. Percy thought she looked beautiful. She looked up and said 'I'll be there in a minute.'

Annabeth closed down the laptop and walked over to Percy. They walked out of the cabin and Percy noticed Annabeth for the thousandth time. Her grey eyes sparkled in the light. They headed down to the beach.

'So Seaweed Brain, what's going on?' Annabeth asked. Percy had been so distracted by Annabeth he totally forgot.

He smiled sheepishly. 'Just wanted to spend some time with you.' Annabeth smiled and pecked Percy on the cheek. 'That's really sweet.' For a second time Percy picked Annabeth up and threw them into the sea and they had another underwater kiss.

**So Percy forgot about his sister? I guess that's what Annabeth does to him. Thanks again to everyone who has read this and reviewed.**


End file.
